A Sister's Instincts
by i Mel-chan i
Summary: [PreCh245] Temari thought something bad was going to happen before she left for Konoha, she just didn't know what.


Author's Notes: Well, I was interested in the way Temari had that bad feeling when Gaara got captured. So here's something set before the Saving Gaara arc. Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its character, setting, and plot belong to their respective owners. This was created out of pure entertainment.

* * *

_A Sister's Instincts _

"When you arrive to the Hokage make sure that you discuss deeply the large amount of the… Temari are you even paying attention?"

His sister looked at him with a worried look upon her face. "Gaara… I don't think that I should leave for this mission."

"What?" he asked a puzzled look upon his face. Never before had Temari refused a mission especially if it involved acting as a liaison between Suna and Konoha. In fact she actually enjoyed taking on the missions to Konoha and came better to Suna in a much better mood.

"Temari what's the matter? You never refuse to take a mission," he asked sitting back in his comfy armchair. He stared at her face looking straight at her green eyes. He could always tell who a person was feeling by the look in the person's eyes. This method provided effective when dealing with his council and he could figure out when someone was lying to him. However he didn't expect to see a type of fear in her eyes. What was the big deal? It was just Konoha there was no actual threat there.

"I don't know Gaara, but I have a real bad feeling about this mission."

"How so? Do you want me to send more…"

"No it's just that I have a real bad feeling that something is going to happen," she replied biting her lower lip.

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do," Usually with that statement it meant the discussion was over.

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh, Temari sat on the window edge of the large looking glass in their home. Whenever she was feeling upset about something she would sit here and stare outside the desert sky watching as a rare cloud flew across the sky. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be like this. She was a brilliant strategist and thought things logically. She never believed in that 'gut feeling,' after all there was no form of logic to that sort of nonsense. But this feeling she was getting, it was like she an entire unarguable argument. It was like arguing that the sky wasn't blue.

"Temari?"

Turning her head she saw the familiar violet face painting of her younger brother. "What's up with you?" he asked sitting down opposite her. "I heard you refused that mission to go to Konoha? So what's going on?"

"Kankurou, I don't know it's just that I…" She paused unable to continue her thought.

"Yeah," he said listening closely.

"I don't know."

"What don't tell me that your scared of going? We've been there so many times already," he said laughing slightly.

"No it's not that," she said more to herself.

"Don't tell me you broke up with that Nara guy," he said rolling his eyes. "I see its just a typical girl problem."

"It is not!" she said standing up and forgetting her momentary depression.

He rolled his eyes once again. "Well you two always seem to be together, and you saved his ass so many times already. Normally you would have gotten tired of saving someone so many times."

"What's wrong with meeting up with a guy every once in a while? And I only saved him once!" She responded getting slightly annoyed that her brother was interrogating her on her private life. "And besides he happens to be the only smart guy in Konoha even if he's a complete lazy ass idiot," she said looking at his sternly and remembering the extremely intelligent Leaf shinobi. He could have done something useful with his life after all he did have the resources, he just lacked the motivation.

"Well I just thought–"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Mina!" she yelled out in the large house. In a moment a young woman appeared wearing a typical maid uniform.

"Yes, Temari-san," she said bowing her head slightly.

"Get my things ready. I'm leaving for Konoha by sun rise." The maid muttered a 'Yes ma'am' and went off.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Temari awoke, tossing and turning in her bed. Still having that same annoying feeling from yesterday. She tried to occupy her mind by getting ready for the trip, but it was no use since the maid had already did most of the packing. And so she just stared out of her window into the cold desert sky until it was time to leave.

She was the first person to arrive at the meeting point. Gaara, as the new Kazekage, stood in front of two squads of genin saying something before they would be off and representing Suna in the chuunin exams. The elders stood behind Gaara carefully watching their leader looking for any mistakes that he made so they could basically criticize him. Kankurou stood to the left of Gaara growling at the elders for just making excuse after another that Gaara was an incompetent leader.

This year there would be two teams of Genins that would be taking the Chuunin exams. Despite being fourteen, the young Genin looked rather serious towards their Kazekage showing him repect even though he was about their age. Along with the Genins' sensei, Temari and another Jounin that Gaara had selected for the mission, seeing as he got slight concern after the meeting with Temari. When Gaara finished making his speech, the sand shinobi saluted their leader and dashed off. Temari remained for a minute and approached her brothers.

"Don't let those kids bother you," Kankurou said, giving her a quick hug, his way of saying 'Have a safe trip.' There little fight gone. It was always like that with she and Kankurou they would fight and then five minutes later they would get along again.

"Alright," she let go and looked at her youngest brother. "Um… Kazekage-sama?" she wasn't sure if he could do anything, especially since the elders were right there and taking everything into account that their Kazekage did.

But Gaara ignored them, nonetheless. "Have a good trip, Temari," he said giving her a hug as well. To think that a few years ago, Gaara had been a complete psychopathically killer that threaten to kill his siblings whenever he got annoyed at them. He really had changed, it was only these stupid elders that didn't understand that.

"Thank you, Gaara," she said holding him even tighter without meaning to. She held him for a few minutes; Gaara didn't say anything but he did look at Kankurou questionably. After all this wasn't her first mission without them.

"Temari, you better hurry. They'll be get farther ahead of you," Kankurou said coming to Gaara's aid.

"Yes," she said slowly letting go of him. "Alright, I have to go," she rather told herself as if she was trying to get convinced. She looked behind her, the teams were already becoming farther, and farther away in the desert landscape.

"You guys take care," she said looking at them another time. And without even meaning to, she bent over and kissed her both of them on the cheek. They looked at their sister; she sure was acting weird today.

"Bye," she said slowly walking off slowly. She still had her head turned and saw her brothers waving at her. Then when a good three minutes passed, she dashed off after the team.

The feeling was still there, and it had grown worse as she was saying her goodbyes. For a minute, she actually considered returning back to Suna, but what would she say? That she had a bad feeling about this? The elders would merely laugh their ass off; it would be just another way of showing Gaara as an incompetent leader.

_This is stupid_, she told herself getting slightly angry, _I'm acting like this because I'm scared of going to a village? I've gone to more dangerous and farther places. _

And with another sigh, she shoved that fear deep within her conscious. Suna took pride in having tough shinobi and there was no way she was going to ruin it.

The blonde kunoichi jumped into the large canyon that overlooked Suna. Stopping for a minute, she looked at her village just as the sun was about to rise.

"Bye guys. I'll see you in two weeks," she said out loud and with one final look to the village she raced off to find the other team.

Little did Temari know that would be her last time, seeing her brothers.

* * *

A/N: It was created like a forshadow, I hoped it had the effect. Oh, that's how I imagined Gaara would be towards his siblings, you know acting friendlier and actually worrying about them. Of course, all of them care about each other, since they were willing to save the other... Let me shut up. Anyway let me hear what you think.

Until then…

Later.

–_Mel _


End file.
